The present invention relates to a tissue box holder, and in particular, to a concealable tissue box holder for use in an automobile, especially a passenger car.
Some of the automobile drivers are used to place tissue papers in their automobiles for the purpose of cleaning their hands, face or the automobile itself. The most common type of tissue paper placed in an automobile is facial tissue in the form of a box. The partition plate between the rear seat and the rear windshield of an automobile is one of the most common places where people place the facial tissue box. The height of the facial tissue box may partially block the eyesight of the driver when the driver views from the inside rear view mirror. Furthermore, the tissue paper partially emerged from the box when withdrawn will increase the blocking range. Sometimes, people use decorative coverage or enclosure to decorate the tissue box to improve the appearance of the interior of the automobile. Very often, the box (with/without decorative coverage or enclosure) is simply placed on the partition plate without any securing means to fix it in position so that when the automobile is in motion, the box may slide on the partition plate in any direction, or it may topple over from the partition plate because of jerky driving.
It is therefore desirable to have a concealable tissue box holder which is pivotally mounted on a recess on the partition plate between the rear seat and the rear windshield of an automobile (especially a passenger car), to locate therein a tissue box so that when the tissues are not in use, the holder together with the tissue box can be rotated into the recess and thus becoming concealed under the partition plate.